The photo album
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: Prompts for (late) TaiYama week! Taichi and Yamato are organizing a new photo album as every picture comes with it's own memory. Follow the couple as they look back at different parts of their relationship together :) Rating may change.
1. Introduction

de Tai utan ände.

AVSNITT 9 ÄR NÄR MATT NÄSTAN DÖR OCH DEM BRÅKAR

 **Hey! :)**

 **Yeah, yeah I know I'm late but I heard of this TaiYama week and I couldn't do it at the time but better late then never?**

 **This is going to consist of the headlines, starting with a** ** _introduction_** **. The first one is in the next chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Yet. *Insert evil laugh here***

 **Taichi's POV**

As I opened the door to the small apartment, the first thing I realized was that it was very light compared to the dark stairs all the way up here. The second thing that I noticed was the wonderful smell that hit me. I couldn't quite place what it was yet but it smelled delicious!

Eager to find out what it could be (eager to eat what it could be) I was just about to rush into the kitchen area when a very much familiar golden caught my eye. Yamato was laying on his back at the very end of our sofa, legs dangling over one side of it and in his hands he held some kind of thick book. Surprised that he weren't in the kitchen and even more surprised that he hadn't heard me enter (he always came to happily great me when I was the one home later, same the other way around) I decided to use this rare opportunity. Making my way, as stealthily as I could possibly manage, to the left side of the couch I watched him only for a second to make sure he was still deeply engulfed in the book before making my evil move.

While sing-songing "I'm hoomee!" I expertly grabbed his ankles and pulled upwards, making the poor blonde do an entire somersault to the other end of the sofa, of course crying out the entire way.

I laugh so hard that I have to hold my stomach with both hands. My boyfriend quickly scrambles up and looks to me, then to the sofa, then back at me again. I would have found something hilarious to comment if I wasn't so busy laughing my ass of at my blushing and still wide-eyed boyfriend.

He looked like he was fumbling for words, something I didn't manage to make happen often, opening his mouth once or twice before finally just settling on "Taichi!".

"Haha, wow, quite the athlete there, huh babe? Would make a great carrier for you!" I manage between my laughs that I just couldn't control.

Yamato let out a small huff before I was abruptly silenced by a kiss. I quickly melted into it and was just about to wrap my arms tightly around the shorter blonde when he suddenly took a step back. I gave out a loud whine and was just about to protest that the kiss could definitely have been longer when he poked me teasingly on the nose. "Welcome home I guess?"

I just hummed in response, arms reaching to hold my amazing boyfriend again but only finding air when he bent down to pick up the book that had landed on the floor in our little circus. Getting curious I looked at the simple black cover with small patterns in warm colors. "What's that?" I asked as I had never seen it before.

Yamato held it up slightly so I could see better before answering with that amazing smile of his. "A photo album. Sora gave me some pictures of the gang from this Christmas and I just realized we hadn't got a single album. I thought maybe it would be good to organize some of our loose photos in.

I nodded with a grin as I looked over the photos on the table. "Can I help?"

"Of course!" He answered and soon we both sat close to each other on our sofa, that food in the kitchen long forgotten.


	2. First impressions

**First impressions**

 **Taichi's POV**

I looked over the table before deciding to simply choose the picture closest to me. As I picked it up I recognized the scene immediately. Wow, we were small!

It must have been at least 13 years ago but still I remember much of that day, the rest did my mom love to repeat over and over. I don't really know why, but she's going to hold that speech on our wedding day too, for sure. Not that I would mind that, I really like the simple memory.

 ***Flashback***

The first thing I noticed was the hair; Golden blonde, something that was indeed very, very unusual in Japan. I don't think I had ever seen a blonde before, maybe on a picture, so I didn't really believe my eyes. How could he possibly have gotten it like that? I think that was why I just had to walk over there.

The second thing I noticed, was that this boy was alone. He was sitting on a bench by the road outside of kindergarten, legs dangling far over the ground and hands fiddling with a gray object.

Being as curious as ever, I went forward to the strange boy that I had never seen before. "Who ar' you?" I asked between the teeth I still had in my mouth (I had lost THREE teeth in the span of five days, a record for sure!).

He jumped slightly and looked up at me, blue eyes wide. Blue? Had I ever seen that before? Dunno, everyone in my family has got brown eyes. I quickly decided I liked how this boy looked; unique and weird. Only when he looked away at his hands did I realize I must have been staring- something my mommy says is really bad when meeting someone. Oh, well. I also saw what the gray object was, this little instrument that I had no idea what it was called.

It took me yet another few seconds to realize he hadn't answered me so I repeated the question a bit louder. "Who ar' you?"

He met my gaze again, tilting his head to the side, making that fascinating hair move slightly, and finally answered. "Yamato."

"'amato," I tried to repeat but finding the 'Y' completely impossible while missing front teeth.

"Yamato," the boy said again, tilting his head even more.

"'Aaamatto," I tried before giving up. "Know what? Imma just call you Matt. That's cute." I say and giggle a bit at my inventfullness.

Yamato blinks for a second before giggling slightly. "And you?" He then asks and I grin.

"Taichi. But u' can call me what u' want."

He seemed to think it over for a moment before happily exclaiming; "Then imma call you Chi. That's cool!"

We laughed together and then I struggled my way up the high bench, Yamato helping me by grabbing my left (Or right, who knows, right? Or left! Haha, daddy taught me that!) hand.

"How old are u'?" I asked, curious as to why I'd never seen him in my class.

"Five," he answered simply by holding up some of his fingers.

I laugh and hold up seven fingers. "Haha, I'm older, I just t'rned six!" He giggles back at me and I decide I liked his laugh. Maybe I could make it my job to make him laugh every day! "So wh't are

u' doin here?" I then asked, finding it strange I'd never seen him before.

He suddenly stops laughing and answered a little bit more quietly than before. "Waiting for my mommy."

"Me too," I say cheerfully, not understanding why he seemed weird about it. "But mi' mommi," I add and laugh at myself before continuing with some kind of confused grimace. "But m'ne said she would come a bit later today because of some weird thing grownups do."

Yama looks just as confused as I. "I donno if my mommy's even coming anymore." He mumbles and I look at him in shock.

"Whu' not?"

He shrugs his thin shoulder before answering. "She forgets me sometimes. Got a new baby now and he's more important because he's younger I think."

This time I'm the one to tilt my head, making my wild brown hair go in my eyes. "I've got a sister. Mom 'ouldn't forget me, would she?" I ask, worried she would and then no one would make me dinner or tuck me in bed. It just wouldn't work, she's mom and mom's just don't forget.

"Dunno."

"'ou must hate him then," I conclude and he turns to me. Those eyes, impossibly bluer than the sky, meet my chocolate ones.

"My brother?" He asks and just as I nod he shakes his head very quickly. "No, I love him. He's amazing."

Just as I'm about to open my mouth I hear a car that soon pulls over right in front of us. A familiar face looks through the open window. Mommy smiles at me and greats with a simple "Hello Taichi!" Before turning her gaze to the blonde boy beside me. "Oh, is this a new friend?"

Yamato goes shy and looks away but I nod excitedly, putting my arm around his shoulders and exclaim: "This is Matt! He's mah best friend!" Yamato immediately stares at me in shock before a huge smile matching my own graces his lips.

"I see, pleasure to meet you M-" My mother says but I cut her of even though she's told my I shouldn't do that.

"Matt's mom isn't com'ing. Can he 'ome with us and eat pancakes?" I ask as I bounce on my heals.

Yamato looks shocked again and my mothers face seems to shift first to some shock, then confusion, pondering, before finally going back to that warm smile she began with. "Of course, but only if it's okay with your mother Matt?"

He looks at Mommy and nods, still smiling. I notice he's missing a tooth too, but I'm still in the lead.

After a quick promise of making a phone call home, Yamato jumps after me into the car and we're off. And so we soon eat the promised pancakes and play soccer in the park. I had to train because daddy says I can start playing with some other boys if I want! With a real soccer-shirt and everything!

After we were done with that we were both giggling like crazy at something I said and laid down in the summer grass from pure exhaustion of all the running.

We both pointed out weird clouds because Yamato had seen two persons do that in some movie and I asked him why his eyes were heaven. Just as I did though, there was a sudden bright flash above us. Mommy laughed just as the new picture were printed out from our old camera.

 ***End of flashback***

I smile at the photo and realizes Yamato is looking at it too.

"You used to be so cute back then, you know," he says pretty teasingly and I spin around in my seat.

"How dare you?!" I ask in a fake mocking tone. He shrugs innocently so I take that moment to suddenly pounce. He yelps in shock as we both fall back against the sofa and I expertly pin both his thin wrists over his head. "Say I'm still cute," I demand as I nuzzle his pale cheek.

Yamato laughs at me before shaking his head with a "Nuh-huh."

I growl slightly before leaning in even closer, still with a grin on my face. "Saaay it."

"Nope," he continues to deny my request so I pout. "Not cute. More like sexy," he says after some fake pondering.

My grin grows if possible even wider and I nod excitedly. "I'll take that," I say before starting to spread kisses up his pale neck, only stopping with a loud whine as he gently pushes me away. "The photos, Chi?"

"Huh?" I ask, only remembering our previous activity when Yamato gestures towards the filled coffee-table. I give out yet another whine before changing to a voice set to persuade. "But Yama, I've got something _much_ better in mind."

"I'm sure you do," Yamato hums back at me as he sits up and puts the photo of a five and a six year old, laying in the grass with eyes shut tightly from a bright flash, into the photo-album.

"Bummer," I say before joining him in, set on me being the one choosing the later activity, it being much more exciting than pictures. Even so, I eagerly look at the photo Yama picks up.

 **A/N: Please review, it really encourages me to update :) Have a great day!**


	3. Bonds

**Bonds**

 **Third person POV**

Yamato looks at the photo in his hands and shakes his head lightly. "And here I thought you had gone on and hid this again?"

Curiously I lean even further forward and immediately recognize the picture. "Nah, I would much rather frame and hang it on the wall than put it under the bed again," I say and snicker as I study the familiar setting with a smile. Also this picture was taken long ago, when we were both only sixteen.

 ***Flashback***

 _I don't know exactly when I saw Yama as more than a friend. There was no clear line between seeing someone as a best friend or something else entirely. I'm pretty sure it developed kind of slowly, still, I think it was somehow with me since the very beginning._

 _But the day I realized that I was entirely and fully_ _ **in**_ _**love**_ _with him, I could tell you the exact date. The exact moment actually. In just a single second, then I just knew it._

"Okay, okay, here it goes," Davis started, sounding overly dramatic. "I've got a true love. And all I need to feel complete, is a kiss to make my heart beat!" T.K looked pretty darn irritated when Davis winked at his girlfriend after his saying but Kari just smirked in return.

"Uh-huh, good try, but everyone knows that girls are better at romance," she started before coughing lightly to make sure she'd got everyone's attention. "I love him, not only for how he is. But because of what he's not, and how he sees me." T.K smiled proudly as Kari looked at him while saying it, not being able (and honeslty not even trying) to stop the smirk in Davis direction.

The other boy just snorted though and put his hands up. "That doesn't even rhyme so it's out of the competition!"

"Why does it always turn out to be a competition?" Ken asked and shook his head slightly. Davis shot him a wide grin and I smirked slightly to myself. Davis may still flirt with my little sister but I knew he wasn't serious about it. I was pretty damn sure that he'd fallen head over heals for the bluenette beside him and just didn't dare to admit it, so he used Kari as a facade. _I honestly can't blame him_ , I thought as I peaked once more at the beautiful blonde sitting across from me.

"Okay, if it's a competition you want then there's a competition there is!" Yolei exclaimed. A big part of the gang of old and newer digidestined had assembled at my and Karis appartment (seeing as it was the biggest and closest) to just hang out as we did every once in a while. Sadly Mimi was still in America, Joe was studying for a test, Izzy was visitng his grandparents and Cody had kendo practice, so they weren't there.

It turned out that some old fashioned teacher had made a comment in the youngers' class book about how it was the males job to be romantic and praise the ladies, it was inappropriate the other way around. Most had been against this and protested, though Davis had thought it would be fun to put it up to evidence to see what gender could be most romantic, and it had soon turned into a playful challenge.

Yolei cleared her throat and took a second to make sure the room was completely quiet before she went for it. "Love is to see sunshine in rain.

To see laughter, even through pain.

You'll always be together, simply because love has to be forever. " All the girls burst out in applauds at the poem and I was impressed at the girl for coming up with it so quickly.

In the meantime, Davis refused to be deflated. He urgently looked around at the boys in the room before stopping at Matt. "Yes! Matt, you write songs and all, we count on you to win this thing! Keep pride for the men!" Yamato looked up at Davis as he'd previously been occupied with small talking to Sora.

"Yeah, please oniisan!" Cheered T.K and I joined in, together with Ken and Davis.

"Okay,"Yamato said slowly as he'd never been one to deny requests so easily, especially from his younger brother. "I don't think you'll ever feel, the love I want to give.

You don't even realize, you are my will to live.

I know you are in my heart, and forever you will be.

No one else can enter, because I gave you the key."

All the boys cheered and I joined in even though I couldn't help the jealousy. I did my best to shrug it off though, Yamato was my best friend and he would tell me if he was in love with someone. The poem was probably about T.K anyway, I try to reassure myself. Instead I sucked the beautiful words up and tried to imagine that they were meant for only me, and suddenly the jealousy went away and out the window.

"Ooohoho," Yolei said and you could practically see the gears turn in her head. Soon enough she started another poem. "Without you here, I feel so plain.

Without you here, I see the pain.

But when you're here, hold me near." Another round of applauds and praise before everyone turned to Yamato expectantly for a comeback. The grand finally.

Yamato let out a short sigh before telling his poem, looking down at his hands. "Trying to forget someone you love, is like trying to remember someone you've never met.

Still I couldn't stop loving you, even if it's something I know that I won't get.

You were never my star, you were my entire universe.

That's why I no longer can see, if love is a gift or curse."

There was silence for a second before the loudest round of applause went through. The boys were soon declared winners for the time but they decided to have a rematch soon.

And so the good atmosphere continued, only to be broken as they entered the subject of relationship and it somehow ended up with why Matt was single with his looks as they were and his status as a singer.

And after that it kinda went downhill. Davis pressured T.K to confess that Matt had never told him about any girlfriend (it was surprising as they could talk about everything), though the younger boy had always been a bad liar so it was obvious that it was something he left out. Yamato tried to get away from the subject as best as he could while I sat there and tried to contain my jealousy and anger when Davis listed of 'perfect girls that Matt could have chosen'.

"Come on man, if you don't pick a girl soon everyone's going to assume that you're gay," Davis teased. "We should just go ahead and match up you and Tai or something!" Davis grin soon fell of when the room fell quiet. I felt my cheeks go very, very red and I looked away, unable to meet anyone's gaze. T.K looked worriedly at his brother but Yamato just looked at his hands for two more seconds before getting up.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that I promised Hiroaki to be home a while ago, I'll see you guys later." And with that, he was suddenly out the door. Everyone looked at the door in shock before shrugging it off and buying the blonde's poor excuse. Everyone except T.K and I that is, who were the only ones to know the collected boy well enough to distinct the slightest waver in his voice. So I sprinted up with an even worse excuse:

"Right, I promised to be home early too, see ya!" Of course, it would have been easier to believe if I actually weren't at home already. Ah, well.

Rushing down the stairs, I couldn't catch up with the fast paced blonde until we'd reached the park.

When I did, I grabbed his wrist and forced him too meet my gaze. When I had, I gasped. There was a small shimmer of tears in his eyes, something that was very, very rare to witness. I immediately felt panicked and embraced him with a bear hug. After a couple of seconds where I was surprised that he hadn't pulled away, I whispered in his hair. "Tell me what's wrong, okay?"

After that he actually did pull away, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Ishida Yamato, tell me what it is right now. I know there's no chance that your father is home at five on a Wednesday, so _tell me_ what it is."

He shook his head again. And so it went on for at least fifteen minutes before I finally were able to break down his wall and a tear fell down his pale cheek as he finally confessed.

"I'm s-so sorry... "But I... I love you."

And I had never been so shocked in my entire life.

Standing and gaping like a fish out of water, I was too shocked to even formulate a single word. _Yamato loved me back? My Yama_ _ **loved me**_ _? It couldn't be possible! ...Could it? Or is he just joking with me? No, he's crying, so he must be serious. But am I dreaming again? No, it feels too real for that..._

A stupid grin were slowly spreading across my face, though it disappeared as soon as the blonde boy suddenly shot up from the bench we'd seated on and began to run away.

Knocked out of my trance by this sudden action, I stumbled up to my feet too. Somehow, miraculously being able to catch up (I don't think I've ever gone that fast before, as if fueled by my strong emotions) I grabbed hold of his thin wrist and forced him around. The blonde in turn turned away and hid his face in on hand, the one I wasn't death gripping. I was going to let go just as he was about to pull away and somehow this ended up with us tumbling down on the grass, with me on top and my hands on either side of his head. We stared at each other, crystal blue eyes meeting chocolate browns, for what in my mind felt like forever. And then I did something that I'm sure as in hell that, whatever happens, I would never regret.

 _I kissed him_.

I'd fantasized about doing it before, finding myself staring at those sweet-looking lips, practically more often than not. Still, all those fantasies flew out the window as I experienced the real deal. I'd kissed a lot of girls before, some just trying out and some in a desperate attempt to get over my crush on my best friend. Though another thing I was sure as in hell of that moment; I was far beyond crushing. I was damn straightly, fully and completely, _in love_.

Soft and sweet, lips melding together and dancing, before we both pulled away slowly to breath. Yamato blinked up at me and looked just as shocked as I'd been when he told me his secret. So I pulled of my huge grin again and dove in for another kiss, tangling my hands in his soft hair as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

 _The entire time, we'd gone around liking each other. It's kind of easy to see, now looking at it backwards. Both being so afraid of breaking the bond between us that we kept quiet. Funny thing is... The bond between us had never been as strong as after that day._

I didn't realize I had a little tears welling in my eyes until I lowered the photo of us.

After the kissing-drama, we had both moved on to my place and talked. We'd been home alone and he stayed the night (we kept it PG-13, thank you very much). Unlike the other photographs, Yamato didn't know I'd taken this one until a few years later. Can't blame him for that, he'd been peacefully asleep right next to me when I took it. Okay, okay, I realize it's a bit of an creepy Edward-Cullen-effect over this, but I just wanted to savor the memory. Too my defense, he looked damn cute with his head on my shoulder and I wanted to remember it perfectly. As essential, he'd been blushing like crazy when I finally explained the photo.

Well. I'd never taken a picture more worth it.

I smile, so big that the Cheshire cat would have gone and hid itself if were there, when Yamato copy's the picture and rests his head once again on my shoulder. I lean back against the sofa while wrapping my tanned arms around him, the photos completely forgotten as we snuggle against each other.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
